


wait for it

by pinktiger



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Party, this is very soft and cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktiger/pseuds/pinktiger
Summary: Hyunjin wears a Snow White costume; Changbin wishes there were no stockings involved.





	wait for it

changbin can hear his friends' chatter and laughter over the loud music as he lets himself into minho and chan's apartment. he's glad he remembers the door code; nobody bothered to open the door when he rang. with how loud the music is, changbin is sure they haven't even heard him.

  
he's taking off his shoes when he hears the toilet flush. the door at the end of the hall opens and felix walks out. changbin laughs shortly- he's wearing an oversized pumpkin head hoodie and there's a pumpkin stem hat on top of his head. it looks ridiculous and adorable at the same time.

  
"oh, hyung, hi!" felix greets him brightly. "um…" he looks changbin up and down. "what are you supposed to be?"

  
changbin shrugs. "me." he couldn't care less about a costume- he's one of the drivers and he's sure he's not going to have a lot of fun either way. plus he's been busy working on a new song and he just couldn't be bothered to prepare an outfit.

  
"i don't think minho-hyung will allow this," felix says, smiling

  
"then he can always drive himself," changbin retorts as they walk into the living room. only jeongin and seungmin are there, sitting on the sofa watching something on jeongin's phone. seungmin is wearing a pair of devil horns- finally showing his true form, changbin figures. also a cheap and easy costume- clearly he doesn't care much, either. jeongin is cosplaying luffy from one piece and it's almost weird how much the costume suits him. he looks like the real deal, only prettier.

  
"where's everyone?" changbin asks, though he can hear their voices coming from minho's bedroom. what he actually wants to know is what the hell they're doing in there.

  
"minho hyung's room," seungmin answers, not looking up from the phone screen. "doing a princess makeover."

  
"a what?"

  
"just go and see for yourself," felix says. he crouches on the floor in front of minho's cat and starts playing with it, cooing at it in english. soonie normally loves felix, but right now she doesn't look pleased. changbin figures it's the loud music.

  
sighing, changbin pushes the door into minho's bedroom open.  
he stops in the doorway and stares, trying to understand what's going on. the loud music is coming from minho's laptop, sitting on the desk, currently playing a girl group song changbin recognizes but doesn't know the title of. minho is sitting on the side of the bed, chan and jisung are standing behind him, watching minho apply something to hyunjin's face. and hyunjin… he's sitting on the bed with his back to changbin, but changbin can see he's wearing what looks like a dark blue blouse with puff sleeves. there's also a red ribbon in his hair. changbin frowns, confused.

  
"he looked pretty even without all that stuff," jisung says. he's wearing a black and white striped suit and has strange, unsettling makeup on his face. is he the mad hatter? or jack skellington?

  
"but he's beautiful now," chan sighs, in what minho calls his disaster bi voice. chan looks… sparkly. with delicate pastel makeup, glitter on his cheeks, and fluffy pink hair. changbin can't figure out what he's supposed to be but he looks cute. pretty, even. hopefully he won't go bald from dyeing his hair all the time. "and look at his lips!"

  
minho smiles proudly. "makeup can do wonders." he puts the lipstick away and tilts his head, gently wiping something off hyunjin's face with his thumb. "but hyunjin's lips are already a wonder."

  
"hyung!" jisung notices changbin. "what are you supposed to be?"

  
hyunjin tries to turn around and look at him but minho keeps his face in place, now applying something on his cheeks. he gives changbin a brief glance. "black baggy clothes, piercings, grumpy face, let me guess… seo changbin? your costume is spot on."

  
changbin rolls his eyes. "i didn't have time for that. and speaking of time, shouldn't we be leaving?"

  
"jinnie's makeup is more important. besides, woojin is not here yet. and no way am i letting you go like this." he pauses, looking at changbin again. then he grins. "babe," he says, smiling up at chan. "can you find that cape we got last year? i think changbin needs it."

  
changbin groans. "i don't." but chan is already walking past him to find it, presumably somewhere in the living room or the hall.

  
"what's your costume?" he asks minho irritably; he doesn't seem to be wearing one either.

  
"oh." minho beams at him. "you'll see." changbin isn't sure if he wants to. you can never know what to expect from minho, he can be. well. kind of random. changbin can imagine him in something scandalous like a slutty kitten costume but he can also see him in something atrocious like. a minion costume or something like that.

  
what if it's a slutty minion costume? oh god. he never asked for that mental image.

  
minho fluffs up hyunjin's hair, fixes the ribbon and smiles. "you're ready! now you just need to put on the-"

  
at that moment, chan comes back just to pull changbin out of minho's bedroom and into the living room.

  
"here," he says, handing him a bundle of something black. "just put it on, you're wearing all black so it'll be perfect."

  
changbin unfolds it and stares at it skeptically. it's a short black cape with a hood- the hood is fluffy with a pair of black ears on top of it.

  
"what's that?"

  
"a bat costume. it was just a bit too big for minho's baby cousin so i think it'll fit you just fine."

  
changbin laughs. "fuck you."

  
"sorry, that's minho's job" chan retorts, all sparkling eyes and sparkling glitter. changbin still hasn't figured out his costume but he's starting to think he's dressed as a raging bisexual. so basically himself. he pointedly ignores the reply; he's sure before the night ends he's going to be fed up with minho and chan's gross lovey-dovey bullshit.

  
"it is kind of cute." changbin spreads the cape, revealing the uneven bottom, resembling the shape of bat wings. "maybe i'll wear it."

  
"knew you'd like it. just humor minho, you know how much he likes halloween. you don't even have to keep the hood on."

  
changbin sighs. it's not like he dislikes halloween, and as long as it's not something ugly he supposes he can wear a costume. "fine."

  
\--

  
it takes additional 20 minutes for minho and hyunjin to finally emerge from the bedroom. in the meantime, woojin finally arrives, dressed as a zombie. he kind of acts like one too- he tells them he was working last night. poor guy, changbin thinks.

  
minho is dressed as a pirate and it has to be the most generic costume idea but somehow he makes it work. instead of tacky, he looks alluring and well, kind of hot, changbin has to admit. minho is not his type but he gets why chan is so into him.

  
but when hyunjin steps out of the room changbin's brain short circuits.

  
hyunjin is wearing… it looks like a snow white costume. except the skirt of the dress is short, and the blue blouse is partly a corset, tied with dark red ribbons. he has a matching red ribbon in his hair, not a big one, just strings of red silk in his black hair. his hair looks a bit fluffier than usual, a little wavy, and it fits the overall image well. and then there's the makeup. it's pretty and subtle, only the red lipstick stands out. and it makes his lips look… changbin doesn't even want to go there. he has enough trouble not thinking about kissing hyunjin on daily basis.

  
panicking, changbin looks down and he notices the skirt is... really quite short. and hyunjin is wearing stockings. white thigh highs adorned with small red ribbons at the top.

  
changbin blinks at quickly looks back up. right at hyunjin's lips as he licks them nervously. it's confirmed- changbin is going to die today.

  
"oh my god," chan sighs and lets out a nervous laugh. changbin can relate, except if he could find his voice instead of laughing he'd probably scream.

  
"jinnie, you look amazing!" felix says with genuine awe in his voice. the room pretty much explodes with compliments after that, but changbin stays quiet; his remaining brain cells are still not functioning properly. hyunjin is laughing, embarrassed, holding his hands up in a halfhearted protest.

  
"it was supposed to be a normal snow white costume," he says. "but jisung ordered this."

  
"what! i'm innocent, i didn't know people actually sold sexy snow white costumes!"

  
"it's fine, it's still cute," minho interrupts. "i would wear something far more exposing if i wanted to go for sexy. like my last year's costume." changbin tries to remember what it was but he can't and he figures he erased it from his memory for a reason. "you just look adorable."

  
"um. thanks." hyunjin is smiling happily and he looks like the most beautiful person in the world. but changbin still doesn't get it.

  
why in the world is hyunjin wearing a snow white costume?

  
"binnie hyung," hyunjin suddenly turns to him, then takes a step towards him; changbin's mind malfunctions again. "what is this?" he pulls the hood of the cape over changbin's head. he immediately smiles brightly at the sight. "that's so cute!"

  
"uh. yeah," changbin mumbles eloquently. he spreads his arms. "i'm a bat."

  
"so cute," hyunjin repeats then giggles, patting changbin's head. "it's so soft, i want one like this."

  
"are you talking about the cape or changbin?" minho asks with a smirk. hyunjin just laughs. from up close, changbin notices his eye makeup sparkles in the light. please kill me, he thinks.

  
"hyung, do you like my costume?" hyunjin asks him with that hopeful and expectant look he gets when he does something well and deserves praise. and changbin usually is good at telling him he did well, but right now he's not sure he can form a coherent sentence. at least not one that wouldn't sound obviously gay.

  
you look beautiful, he thinks. no, that's too much, just say pretty. cute. nice costume. anything.

  
"did you lose a bet?" is what he says instead. and then he hopes for the ground to just swallow him whole.

  
hyunjin's smile falters, but before he can say anything, felix steps in, glaring at changbin. changbin doesn't think he's ever seen felix glare at him. he actually manages to look quite intimidating for someone who's wearing a pumpkin costume.

  
"he wanted to wear it. and he looks super cute so. how is that losing?"

  
i'm the one who's losing, changbin thinks miserably. losing all of my fucking sanity.

  
"no, i meant- he does look nice but. why?"

  
"why what?"

  
"why snow white?" thing is, hyunjin is pretty tall and built like a model. he should be wearing. changbin doesn't know. a prince costume? never mind, that'd probably kill him too. although, maybe, it'd be a less painful death than this.

  
"he wanted something pretty," minho explains. "and i just thought it'd suit his hair. i mean, imagine if he were rapunzel, he'd have to get a long blond wig."

  
changbin tries his best not to imagine hyunjin in a rapunzel costume. he only succeeds because he has snow white hyunjin right in front of his eyes and that's apparently all his brain manages to process.

  
"um, shouldn't we get going?" seungmin says suddenly. minho checks the time on his phone and curses.

  
"yeah, we're already late. come on kids, let's go!"

  
\--

  
bambam's house is huge. changbin has never been here before, bambam is chan's close friend but changbin has only seen him a few times. as far he knows, he's a sweet and funny person. kind of loud though, and tiring at times, but well. so is jisung and changbin wouldn't admit it out loud but he'd die for jisung.

  
bambam, dressed in a gothic vampire count costume, greets them warmly with a plate of halloween themed snacks in his hand. changbin grabs a disturbingly real looking witch finger and looks around. the decorations are incredible- candles, pumpkins, fake bats, spider webs, dried leaves, there are even fog machines producing eerie looking green-lighted smoke. the place looks like the set of a tacky horror movie. changbin has to admit he loves it. he pushes through people dancing to what sounds like queen of the damned soundtrack, and walks to the buffet. if he can't drink then at least he's going to eat as much as he can.

  
"hyung," he hears hyunjin's voice and he almost drops the piece of cat litter cake he was putting on his plate- when did hyunjin get right next to him? for a moment changbin managed to forget how beautiful he looked. "look at this." hyunjin shows changbin an unsettlingly green fluorescent drink with an eyeball swimming in it.

  
"well, that looks… appetizing," changbin snorts.

  
hyunjin giggles, as usual easily amused. "it actually tastes pretty good. everything looks amazing, bambam hyung is so cool."

  
"the cat litter cake is good too," changbin agrees. "even though it really looks like cat shit. wanna try?"

  
hyunjin accepts a spoonful, and chews on it thoughtfully. "yeah, it's pretty good." there's a cake crumb sticking to his bottom lip and out of habit, changbin reaches to wipe it off. then it hits him; how red hyunjin's lips are, how plump and kissable they look and- and he's still wearing that goddamn dress. with the stockings. panicking inwardly, changbin pulls back, clears his throat.

  
"well, i'm gonna go."

  
"where?" hyunjin pouts.

  
"uh, i… need to talk to minho so… i'm sure you've got better things to do? go dance with someone or something."

  
hyunjin frowns and for a split of a second changbin swears he looks hurt- but why? he didn't say anything unusual, right? and he's sure hyunjin came here to have fun, not hang around with him doing nothing. changbin doesn't dance at parties unless he's drunk and he's not getting drunk, so.

  
but then hyunjin looks away, shrugging. "i guess i'm gonna look for jinyoung hyung."

  
"he's here?" changbin asks dumbly, like it's not obvious he'd be here. he's one of bambam's closest friends. he's also someone hyunjin has had a crush on since high school. even though nothing ever happened, this party might be an opportunity. changbin tries his best to ignore the burning jealousy he feels. hyunjin is out of his league anyway. and jinyoung is smart, handsome and kind. he and hyunjin would make a beautiful couple. "good luck then," he says and walks away to find minho. not like he really needs to talk to him but as long as it keeps hyunjin away from him, it's fine.

  
\--

  
it takes him awhile to find minho, and once he does, he decides against talking to him. minho is sitting in chan's lap, cradling chan's face in his hands and kissing him so passionately it looks like he means to suck his soul out and then swallow his body whole.

  
the party barely started and they're already like this- changbin doesn't want to know what's it gonna be like later. he spots seungmin chatting with daehwi and he decides to join them.

  
"oh. changbin hyung!" daehwi smiles. changbin noticed his costume earlier, it was difficult not to- he dressed up as the corpse bride. he looks really good with the blue skin and heavy makeup. "how have you been?" daehwi asks, pushing back the hair of his long, dark blue wig over his shoulder.

  
he and daehwi aren't that close and he feels a bit bad for intruding when he's probably been catching up with seungmin but he has no idea where the others are and he figures it's always nice to say hi. he might be introverted but he quite likes people. well, most of them. but daehwi is nice and witty and changbin definitely likes him.

  
"pretty good. love your costume."

  
daehwi beams at him. "thanks! it was a lot of work. and my parents kept asking me if i really had to wear a dress." he rolls his eyes. "so annoying. like i'm the only one. just now saw renjun in a smurfette costume, we both had to suffer with the blue paint. but i think hyunjinnie looks the prettiest." he looks at the crowd and, following his gaze, changbin finds hyunjin. he's talking to jinyoung. jinyoung is leaning towards him, saying something right into his ear, and hyunjin is laughing- changbin looks away. "i didn't expect him to ever dress up like that but he looks so beautiful." daehwi pouts. "some people are just gifted like that."

  
"but you look amazing, really," changbin says, smiling at daehwi- he doesn't want him to think otherwise, his costume is amazing and clearly took a lot of time to prepare. daehwi immediately brightens up.

  
"i know that, don't worry! but thanks, hyung." daehwi pauses, spotting someone in the crowd. "youngmin hyung and donghyun hyung finally came! you have to excuse me," he grins at seungmin, then gives changbin a wink. "talk to you later!"

  
seungmin sighs as he watches him go, then looks at changbin with an expression he can only describe as frustrated. what did he do again?

  
"why can't you be like that with hyunjin?"

  
changbin stares. "huh? like what?"

  
"i don't know, nice? charming?"

  
"but- i am nice to him! you guys always tell me i'm biased and i only pay attention to him but now suddenly i'm not nice?"

  
seungmin shakes his head. "okay, usually you're so soft for him it's actually disgusting. but today… you asked him if he lost a bet. that was terrible, hyung."

  
"i just-" changbin groans. "okay, that was. bad."

  
"yeah, it was." seungmin raises his brows. "you know he's more sensitive than he lets on."

  
"yeah, but…" changbin shrugs. "why would he care about my opinion so much?"

  
seungmin just gives him a pitiful look. "i'm gonna go get a drink, hyung. bye."

  
changbin is not alone for long; he notices jisung near the ddr arcade- of course bambam would own one- watching someone play a blackpink song. an incredibly peaceful way to party for his standards, it's strange he's not dancing on top of a table or something like that. curious, changbin approaches him and taps his shoulder.

  
"fun game?"

  
"huh?" jisung blinks, startled, and only now seems to actually look at screen. he's holding a drink that looks like a glass of blood with bone pieces floating in it, and he takes a big gulp of it. "yeah. it's fun."

  
changbin hums. jisung doesn't seem to be having fun at all; he seems distracted, like something's bothering him. changbin doesn't like seeing him like this.

  
"hey, by the way, what are you? the mad hatter?"

  
"what?" jisung gapes at him. he looks offended. "i'm beetlejuice! hyung, are you for real? it's obvious!"

  
changbin can't even remember what beetlejuice looks like. weird, is all he knows, so he supposes jisung's outfit is good.

  
"uh, sorry?"

  
"unbelievable. i'm officially revoking your edgelord status."

  
"i… never asked for that status, you know."

  
jisung huffs. "where's hyunjin?" he asks, like changbin is supposed to know. like they're attached at the hip or something.

  
okay, so maybe usually they are. but tonight changbin intends to stay as far away from hyunjin as possible.

  
"how should i know?"

  
jisung makes a face at him. "our poor jinnie," he sighs. "you're so fucking stupid, hyung."

  
"excuse me, what? the last time i saw him he was talking to jinyoung hyung, i don't think he needs me around."

  
"ooooh, jealous?" jisung grins. changbin wants to protest, but then he sort of deflates. he's tired of feeling like this.

  
"is it that obvious?" he asks quietly. "that i like him."

  
jisung snorts. "to everyone but jinnie. i tried telling him-"

  
"you what?!"

  
"-but he didn't believe me. he said you're not the type to care for looks and it's all he has. because his personality isn't that interesting."

  
"what? that's- that's not true…"

  
"then maybe you should tell him." jisung sighs. "you two are so exhausting."

  
changbin pouts. he doesn't get it; he knows he doesn't stand a chance. hyunjin could have anyone and changbin is just an average guy.

  
"is that why you're moping?"

  
"i'm not moping," jisung protests halfheartedly, like he's aware that he is, in fact moping. "it's just. have you seen how cute felix is?"

  
"huh? well… yeah, he is cute."

  
"he is the cutest pumpkin i have ever seen!'

  
"o…kay? that's, uh. something."

  
"i don't know what to do about it, hyung," jisung whines. "i think i want to kiss him."

  
"woah, wait, really?"

  
jisung nods and takes another swig of the drink, emptying the glass. "what do i do?"

  
"maybe you should listen to your own advice," changbin says slowly. "just tell him. where is he, anyway?"

  
"he went upstairs with woojin hyung."

  
changbin gapes. he knows all too well what going upstairs with someone usually means; he's been there. "he did _what_ with woojin hyung?"

  
"to pet bambam's cats!" jisung glares at him. "jesus, hyung. gross."

  
"you tell me you wanna kiss felix but him making out with someone else is gross?" changbin shakes his head and takes the empty glass from jisung's hands. "just go tell him. right now."

  
jisung's eyes widen. "but-"

  
"go!"

  
"only if you go talk to hyunjin!"

  
changbin takes a deep breath. he should do that. yeah, he has to do it. he doesn't have to confess but he kind of fucked up today, at least he can fix that by being nice. "i will."

  
\--

  
but once he decides to do it, he can't find hyunjin anywhere. eventually he settles on sitting close to the dance floor with a glass of cola and some snacks, watching people dance. a girl asks him to dance with her but he refuses with an apologetic smile. he spots chan and minho on the dance floor, holding hands and jumping around laughing like a pair of kids- they look happy and so in love with each other and for once they're cute instead of gross. later he notices jisung and felix dancing together- it's a little awkward but jisung's hands are on felix's hips and felix's soft smile tells changbin everything he needs to know.

  
he's happy for them. but he still can't find hyunjin anywhere.

  
eventually he gets tired of the loud music; he decides to go to kitchen and grab himself a glass of water.

  
and that's where he finds hyunjin. he's sitting on the kitchen counter, munching on something that looks like ghost shaped chips. when changbin enters hyunjin freezes, then looks away.

  
"what are you doing here?" changbin asks.

  
"eating?"

  
"i can see that, but… the party is over there you know," he waves in the general direction of the dance floor.

  
hyunjin shrugs. "i'm tired of the party. this costume was a bad idea."

  
changbin comes closer and hyunjin seems to tense just a little, but then he just sighs and grabs another chip from the bowl next to him.

  
"why?" changbin asks.

  
"people keep staring at me," hyunjin mumbles. "and you know, they already do that normally because they think i'm good looking." changbin knows hyunjin is not bragging; he never enjoyed that kind of attention. "i should have worn a ghost costume. you know, a white sheet over my head."

  
changbin laughs and shakes his head. "who cares if they stare, as long as you like the costume-"

  
"but i don't," hyunjin says quietly, eyes downcast. "because you don't like it."

  
the silence that falls after that is deafening, even with the loud music coming through the open door. changbin feels his heart sink. seungmin was right- he fucked up.

  
"but i do."

  
hyunjin gives him a doubtful look. "but you said-"

  
"look, i was nervous. you don't even know how good you look and i- i just didn't want to sound too enthusiastic- but fuck, you look amazing, okay?"

  
hyunjin stares at him for a moment, eyes searching, before he finally smiles. "really?"

  
"yes. really." changbin exhales shakily. "listen, i- i should tell you something. i'm not expecting you to do anything about it but you deserve to know." he takes a deep breath and looks right into hyunjin's eyes. "i like you. a lot. because you're an amazing, warm, funny person who always works so hard and- yeah, you've got the prettiest lips and probably everyone has thought about kissing you at some point so i'm not special but you should know this is not why i like you. you're one of my favorite people in the world and. uh. fuck, i'm rambling i'm sorry just pretend i never said-"

  
"hyung." hyunjin laughs softly. he leans forward, cupping changbin's face. "i like you too."

  
"you- you what?"

  
hyunjin huffs, exasperated, then leans in and kisses him. it's very brief, just a peck on the lips, but it's enough to make changbin's heart pound like crazy. is this really happening?

  
"hyung, stop making that dumb face."

  
changbin blinks then lets out a short, nervous laugh. "sorry, i just didn't think- i really never thought- jinnie, so many beautiful boys and girls have liked you. and jinyoung hyung-"

  
"i don't like jinyoung hyung that way." hyunjin sounds embarrassed. "i mean- it was a crush, but i didn't really want to- to be with him."

  
"but you want to… with me?" changbin shakes his head in disbelief. "i'm kind of scared someone is going to murder me for snatching you."

  
"you're stupid." hyunjin is still smiling but his eyes look teary. "i like you so much, hyung, you're always so caring and thoughtful and so kind to me and- and to everyone- and you have the cutest smile." he sniffs. "i think you're beautiful." he wipes his eyes with his hands and changbin's heart hurts because he can feel how honest hyunjin is and how strongly he feels about it and- he might just cry too, he never thought anyone would say something like that to him.

  
"don't cry," he says, voice weak, pulling hyunjin's hands away from his face and holding them gently. "you're going to ruin your make up and then minho will murder us both."

  
it's not a funny joke but hyunjin still laughs and just the sight makes changbin melt. he's so beautiful. but even with the lipstick and the dress- he's still hyunjin. the same hyunjin who wears baggy t-shirts and sweatpants at home, who hates getting up in the morning, who laughs at all of changbin's dumb jokes and who turns into a whiny baby when he's hungry or sleepy. it's still his jinnie, and changbin had no reason to freak out like this just because of a dumb costume.

  
he steps between hyunjin's legs and leans in for another kiss- it's still gentle but it lasts longer. he can feel hyunjin's soft lips move against his own, he can taste the remains of the lipstick. he hears hyunjin sigh into the kiss and then he's pulled in closer as hyunjin wraps his legs around his waist. changbin gently grips his thigh, feeling the thin material of the stocking under his fingertips.

  
okay. so maybe the stockings are still a bit too much.

  
he pulls back, his face turning warm; hyunjin stares at him, a little dazed, his face flushed and his lips puffy and he's so pretty- but then he laughs.

  
"hyung, you like them?"

  
"i am not going to answer that question."

  
hyunjin hums. "i think next year i'm gonna be little red riding hood. you know, with red stockings."

  
"what-" changbin splutters. is hyunjin set on killing him? "i thought you didn't like the costume!"

  
"ohh, but that was before i found out you had a thing for-"

  
"let's. let's just not talk about this right now," changbin groans.

  
"but you're so cute when you get embarrassed," hyunjin coos, poking his cheek. "guess minho-hyung was right."

  
"about what?"

  
"well, he convinced me to wear this. he said, what was it? boys or girls, stockings will work on everyone?"

  
changbin sighs. "i kind of feel like killing him but i guess i should thank him." hyunjin doesn't respond- they just look at each other for a moment, smiling. changbin still can't fully believe that this is a thing now. that he can hold hyunjin's hand and kiss him whenever he wants. that they're here for each other.

  
"hyung, wanna go upstairs?"

  
changbin pauses. "uh, you mean-"

  
"i have a change of clothes in the car, i kinda wanna get out of this thing. and then we can pet bambam hyung's cats."

  
changbin laughs and presses another brief kiss to hyunjin's lips. he thinks he's going to do it very, very often from now on. "good idea."

  
in the end, as woojin often says, what's the point of going to a party if you don't get to pet a dog or a cat?

 

**Author's Note:**

> my friend said, "write hyunjin wearing stockings!" and i said "there's no way in hell i'm gonna write that!" and then i wrote this. the title is from a song on hyunjin's spotify playlist which mentions wearing a dress, lol. umm i hope you enjoyed it ; ~ ;


End file.
